Illusionary Family
by coco2012
Summary: 4 royal people go missing on the mysterious star. It's up to Fine, Rein and their friends to figure out who is behind this.
1. Chapter 1

Bright's Pov

"Come with me, Come with me" I kept hearing that all night. It's time to get to the bottom of this. I searched around my kingdom quietly. I had my sword ready, just in case. Then I found the source. A girl about Altezza 's age was standing in the garden, looking towards me. She had long pink hair that was touching her waist and she had teal-colored eyes. She had a white dress on. But, her ears were odd. They were pointed, like an elf's ears. I walked towards her."Who are you?" I asked. The girl walked towards me. "My name is Flower because I was born in a field of flowers." the girl said. Flower motioned for me to get down to eye-level with her. She waved a hand in front of my face. Then, I wasn't in control of my body. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't move."_Bright, I want a family. One with an older brother, sister, a mom and a dad. You will be my brother. Don't try to fight the Mesmer(_I got the idea from the book, Artemis Fowl)_"_Flower said. I couldn't control my mouth either."Don't worry. I'll be your brother." I said. Why was I doing this? Why?! My body followed Flower to where she was going. There was a portal in the garden! Flower brought me through and my body and mouth did as she said. My mind blacked out, leaving her in charge of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lione's Pov

"Come here, Come here" That same phrase was starting to scare me. I'm going to find out what it is. I walked outside. The voice was coming from the cold area of the Flame Kingdom. I walked towards the cold. The tips of my ears turned a little red. Then, I found where the voice was coming from. A little girl with pink hair touching her waist and teal-colored eyes was the person saying "Come here" over and over again. Her dress was as white as snow. Her ears looked like the ears that elves have. I quickly went towards her. I kneeled down in front of her."What's your name?" I asked the girl. "I'm Flower. I was born in a field of flowers." the girl said. Then she waved a hand in front of my face."_Lione, I want a family. I already have a brother, but I still want an older sister, a mom, and a dad. You will be my sister. The Mesmer is too strong for you."_ Flower said. Then, my mouth started talking. I didn't want to talk."I'll be your sister Flower" I said. Why was I saying this? Then, my body started moving for me. It was following Flower to the volcano. There was a portal on the side of the volcano. Was that always there? Flower brought me through it. My body was in her control now, as my mind blacked out.


	3. A Complete Family

_Late at night in the Sunny Kingdom…_

Normal Pov

In the sunny kingdom. Truth was reading in bed while Elsa was sound asleep. Truth quietly laughed as Elsa mumbled his name in her sleep. Then, Truth heard a mysterious noise. He looked towards Elsa. It was probably her. Then, he heard the sound again. He was watching Elsa… it wasn't her. Truth stood up and looked around the room. Maybe it was something in the room. Then, he heard a thump. He looked towards the bed. Elsa was on the floor, face down. She mumbled something but it was muffled by the floor. Truth picked Elsa off the floor. Her nightgown ripped because of a rusty nail sticking out. Truth looked away. He didn't like seeing Elsa that way. Truth put Elsa on the bed, while checking her for injuries. She only had a few bruises. He snapped his fingers in front of Elsa's face, to get her to open her eyes. Her ruby eyes snapped open. She rubbed her head."That hurt."Elsa said. Truth smiled. Elsa looked adorable at night. But, Truth could still hear the sound."Elsa, do you hear something?" Truth asked. Elsa listened. She did hear something now."Yeah." she said."I think there's something outside."Truth said. Truth grabbed a flashlight and headed towards the door."Wait! You aren't really going outside, are you?" Elsa asked frightened."Yeah, _we _are going outside." Truth said. Elsa gulped."Are you scared?"Truth asked, in a mocking tone. Elsa stood up and walked right past Truth out the door."I am not scared." she said. But inside she was screaming in terror. Elsa clutched on to Truth's arm as if her life depended on it. They finally reached the Royal Garden. Elsa dug her nails into Truth. He cringed in pain but afterwards shook it off. Then, they saw it. A girl with pink hair and teal-colored eyes was standing in a field of pink, blue, and yellow flowers, beckoning to them. Elsa and Truth went closer to the girl. "What's your name?" Truth asked."Flower because I was born in a field of flowers." the girl said. Flower motioned for Elsa and Truth to come down to her eye level. Flower waved her hand in front of their faces, layering her voice with the Mesmer."_Listen closely, I want a family. I already have an older brother and sister but I still want a mom and a dad." _Flower said. Truth was put under the Mesmer but Elsa wasn't. Elsa decided to play along and she pretended to be under the Mesmer. Flower lead Elsa and Truth to a portal in the Royal Garden. As soon as they entered the portal, Truth's mind blacked out while Elsa pretended her mind blacked out. Now, Flower is in control of them and she now has a complete family. Just like she wanted.


End file.
